


Silent night

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas and the God of Mischief needs something naughty





	

 

 

 

You brace the cold air as you slide out of your cab and pay your fare for the ride home.

“Merry Christmas,” you wave as the cab pulls off the crib.

You check you watch, still two hours before midnight. All was well and you were careful to not show how inebriated you were as you stumbled into your complex. The doorman tipped his hat to you and let you in and the moment you were hidden from the rest of the lobby, you stared in distain at the two gifts in your hand. One was a Christmas card for you little girl from her father. Year by years they were only getting cheaper but she didn’t know. The other was a manila envelope that you had opened earlier in the evening.

The one thing you’d been waiting for after the few long years that you were separated.

Divorce papers.

You were still deciding whether to frame them when the loud ping of the elevator snapped you from your thoughts. You hurry to your door and are able to get inside before the cold can bother you anymore. You turn at the last second and freeze when your three-year-old daughter coming from the living room full of presents with the biggest grin you’ve ever seen.

“Shit,” you mutter as you rush to her.

“Mommy!”

“Leah! Why are you up?”

“Santa,” she whispers as you see a bit of red disappearing up the chimney.

You kiss the top of her head and carry her back to bed as the simple excitement put her back to sleep. With your baby girl down for the count, you make your way down the hall to your room. You stumble out of your heels into the darkness as a set of arms catches you.

“Back so soon?”

You push a laugh as you look up into the loving green eyes belonging to the best man to enter your life.

“Merry Christmas, Loki,” you slur as you find you footing and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

He sweeps you from your feet and presses you to the nearest wall, leaving a kiss to your lips.

“I am to assume you enjoyed yourself this evening. You taste as if you did.”

“I did but I left early to be with you and find Leah having a conversation with Santa.”

“I only wanted her to have something to have a happy Christmas with the added benefit of her never sneaking into the presents again. Her confession. I wanted our first Christmas to be special. What’s that?”

“Freedom. I’m all yours now.”

“Because what you wish for, my dear, especially with one as naughty as you’ve been.”

You hear Loki’s chuckle as he flips on the light switch next to your arm with his eyes wondering down the modest red party dress. You could see his teeth bite the side of his lip as his eyes went lower. You kick the door closed as quietly as you could and reach for the back of your dress.

“Did you ask Santa what you wanted for Christmas?”

Loki smiles as your hands stop on their own. Your whole still as he steps forward, towering over you.

“Why ask when I take myself?”

Your hands snap behind your back and your legs safely give away as you fall to your knees in front of Loki.

“I need nothing but you now that I know that you are all mine.”

He is quick to haul you to his shoulder and carry you to the bed with ease as your knees touch the mattress. You sit on your legs, feeling something soft tighten around your wrists to secure them behind your back. You look over your shoulder to the tough red ribbon folded into a perfect bow as it sits on the edge of your wrists and your backside.

Your face blushes as bits of your dress begin to disappear up your legs and up your arms. The bits of red lace vanish from your body as you turn back, seeing a deep red lace panties and bra take place of the dress. Loki looks to his handy work as he taps his finger to his lip.

“Yes, I think I like you like this but perhaps…”

Your eyes watch as he pulled his night shirt and letting it slip from his fingers. You can see his hand twitch as he brushes against the edge of his pants only to let your mind wander. He reaches forward and traces the edge of the bra making the edge recede more until the fabric rest below your nipple. The chill of his touch makes your skin cold. His head arches down to your chest, tracing the edge of the fabric to tease you. He moves to the bed, sitting as he places you on his lap.

He is strong enough to prop you up to kiss and nip at your chest as your head falls back. Your legs spread at the touch of his hand, first slow circles as they make their way up your tights. He is slow, knowing you’ll try to meet his hand. When you do, he moves it away and starts again. An aggravated whine escapes you as he releases your breast.

“Now, now. Nothing is to be stirring this night my dear. We can’t let the mice know that you need this.”

He pushed you back to the bed as your body naturally falls to its side. Loki is over you careful not to touch you with anything but his lips as they make their way up your body. You petrified to know where his lips or even more, his tongue will end up. He stops, looking down to you as he lowers his head and kisses you deeply. His tongue passes your lips, making yours dart forward to tangle with his. He moans, making your body arch up to his so you can feel some part of his skin. His hand pressed you to the mattress by the small of your stomach to keep you from moving. The both of you are panting, needing one another as his smile begins to twist.

“You taste more tantalizing now that you are no longer a forbidden fruit. I would prolong your delicious agony but I believe we are both well-deserved of this.”

He traces his lips down the column of your neck as his hand moves past the small of your stomach and sluggishly palms you between your legs. You writhe, wanting more but can hold on as his lips return to your neglected breasts. He latches to the curve of your breast, making you cry out for a second as he uses the distraction to twist the panties in his fist and rip them away with a snarl.

He pulls your leg over his to keep you open as he finally touches you. He allows you to buck your hips into his hand as he slowly works his two fingers into you. Your teeth dig into your lip to quiet the moan that you know would make him harder.

“I wonder if I can get you to break,” he whispers into your skin as he slithers down your body.

He spreads your legs further apart, making your heartbeat faster as he kisses his way to your stomach. Something catches your ear as you turn to the door. You turn at the last second and meet Loki’s eyes as he quickly dresses himself and summons the lights off.

“Daddy?”

You are on your feet as well as your sleeping clothes form to your body. Loki is quick to scoop up your daughter as you follow them to her room down the hall.

“Let’s get you back to sleep,” he murmurs as he tucks them both into her bed.

“Santa was here daddy. He was here.”

You join them, saying nothing as you stroke your daughter’s hair as she likes it. You catch Loki looking to your blush as you playfully roll your eyes. As much as you want to return to your bed, you choose to stay as well as Loki with your daughter in the warm bed as you finally fall asleep.

The growing dawn wakes you as your arms are wrapped tightly around your little girl. Loki is gone but the smell of fresh coffee moves you from the bed as he meets you in the hall with a cup just for you. You feel your head spin with a small headache from the night before.

“Merry Christmas,” you whisper as you try to push back your bedhead.

“To you as well, my love. Here.”

He pulls his other hand from around his back and opens it to show off a small, perfect diamond ring.

“What is this?”

“Nearly two years of loving nothing but you and Leah and I plan to love you far more. Will you marry me?”

The biggest smile crosses your face as you nod your head and let him slide the beautiful ring on your finger. You take no time in admiring it as you wrap your arms tightly around Loki. You kiss him, accidently brushing the front of his lap as he fails to hold back a groan.

“Forgive me,” he chuckles, “I was going to take care of this while you slept.”

“Let’s take care of it now,” you whisper, “before Leah smells the coffee.”

You place down you mug and are led back to the bedroom where you don’t even make it to the bed. The second the door closes, Loki turns you face first and kisses the back of your neck. You grind your hips into him as his finger grip and form to both of your hips. His body crashes into yours as he grinds his erection into the small of your back.

“You are wondrous,” he pants into your shoulder, “Irreplaceable, indeed.”

“You know it,” you grin as you lead his hand to the front of your sweats.

He stops, getting your attention as you meet his eyes.

“Can I tell you?”

“What?”

“What I want for Christmas. I waited to be fair to you. You were so strong when I met you, shining so bright, fighting for your daughter. I loved that and I loved Leah as my own but now…”

“What?”

“I want you to have my child.”

“Okay,” you smile before he can try and persuade you on his own.

He chuckles, so happy as he pushes down the back of your pants as they pool at your ankles. He pulls your hips back, unable to hold himself back as he dips his head forward and runs his tongue down your core. You rock your hips, feeling the tip of his tongue hunger for you. He is back up to his feet as you hold yourself out for him.

You feel him push his soft pants just below his hips as he pushes up and fills you to perfection. You are able to moan into your arm as you use the door to push yourself back on his cock. You fail to plant yourself into the carpet as you are crush by his thrusts. His hand sneaks to the front of your hips, drawing small circles to your clit. You pant to the open room as your head falls back to his shoulder. He holds you up by your chest as his other hand, groping you firmly as you reach up for the back of his neck and pull him down for a deep kiss.

A gasp from you breaks the kiss as you try to hold in your moans. Loki snakes his hips sharper, making you lose your breath. His fingers move quicker as your body crashes back to his. You are lucky that all you can do is try and breathe through your orgasm as Loki pounds faster into you. You are able to hear him force his groan to quiet as he empties himself into you.

You both are finally still, trying to regain your breaths as he pulls out of you. He turns your body to him as your feet are tangled in your pjs. He can’t keep his smile straight as he leaves simple, loving kisses to your lips.

“I love you,” he beams as he holds you close.

A squeal from the living room makes you both jump as you both struggle to get to Leah. You pull up your bottoms in time as you both stop and see little Leah jumping up and down to the sight of the present under the flush Christmas Tree.

“Santa was here! Santa was here!”

She jumps for Loki’s arms as you both try to hide your laughter. Leah gets loose and runs for the tree as Loki pulls you to the floor next to him. You both smile to everything; Leah as she pulls presents from the tree and the ring that shines as Loki brings it up to his lips and kisses your hand.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas to you too…”


End file.
